


Gross

by okitasougo (okita)



Category: Gintama
Genre: Anal Sex, Gunplay, Guns, Master/Pet, Multi, Other, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4325886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okita/pseuds/okitasougo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disgusting self indulgent trash</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gross

“C’mon Shinsuke, bark for us!”

“This is fucking humiliating,” Shinsuke growled, hands pulling at his collar.

“That’s what makes it hot,” Sougo said, ruffling Shinsuke’s hair. Kamui grabbed Shinsuke’s hands, pulling them away from his neck and kissing his wrists.

“Be a good boy and stop being so fussy, okay?” Kamui murmured, looking up at Shinsuke. Shinsuke’s face turned red and looked away.

“You can both go to hell,” he mumbled.

“Of course, but you’re coming with us, right, Sougo?” Kamui shot a grin at Sougo. Sougo nodded and grabbed Shinsuke’s hair.

“Right. Now let’s hear you bark,” Sougo said, bringing his face close to Shinsuke’s. Shinsuke rolled his eyes.

“Woof.”

“C’mon put more life into it,” Sougo commanded, giving Shinsuke’s hair a tug.

“Don’t push it,” Shinsuke warned, glaring menacingly. Kamui wrapped his arms around Shinsuke’s neck.

“Now, now, Shinsuke’s been a very good boy. We should be rewarding him, yes?” Sougo released Shinsuke’s hair and smirked at him.

“Would you like something in your mouth, Shinsuke?” Sougo asked with a grin. Shinsuke looked away and nodded. Sougo reached under the bed and pulled out a gun. “Open up, motherfucker.” Shinsuke narrowed his eyes, but opened his mouth obediently. “Good boy.” Kamui moved behind Shinsuke as he lapped at the gun.

“Your oral fixation is so fucking hot,” Kamui whispered into his ear before giving it a lick. Shinsuke gave a moan and Sougo pushed the gun farther into his mouth. Shinsuke sucked at it and gagged as Sougo pushed it farther. “Fuck, look at that.” Shinsuke tried to make a cutting remark, which came out as a strangled moan around the gun. Kamui laughed as Sougo gave Shinsuke a shit eating grin. “Hey, Shinsuke, lean over, I’m gonna fuck your ass.” Kamui laughed again as Shinsuke visibly shivered and obeyed. Kamui licked his lips as he slicked up his fingers with lube.

“Beep boop coming through,” Kamui said as he slid a finger inside Shinsuke’s ass. Shinsuke hissed and tapped Sougo’s wrist. Sougo removed the gun from Shinsuke’s mouth and kissed him. Shinsuke bit down on Sougo’s lip as he felt a finger brush his prostate.

“Bastard,” Sougo muttered before biting back, hard. Shinsuke tasted rust in his mouth, but definitely wasn’t complaining when he felt a tongue licking his lips, lapping it up. he groaned as Kamui slid another finger inside him and pressed his lips against his neck. Sougo lowered his mouth to kiss along Shinsuke’s jaw.

“Hey,” he murmured, looking up at Shinsuke. “Tell me this feels good, dog.” Shinsuke gave Sougo a dirty look. Sougo stopped his kissing and stared at Shinsuke until he sighed.

“Feels good, master,” he grumbled. Sougo resumed his kissing, muttering praise against Shinsuke’s skin. Shinsuke rocked against Kamui’s hand, shivering.

“Want me to put it in?” Kamui asked. Shinsuke nodded. he gave a sigh as Kamui removed his fingers and slicked up his dick. Kamui pushed Shinsuke over and bit his ear as he pushed inside him.

“Hey asshole, did ya have to push him on top of me?” Sougo scowled, pinned under Shinsuke. Kamui responded by thrusting quickly into Shinsuke. Sougo yelped while Shinsuke was pushed above him. Sougo felt something hard against his leg and grinned up at Shinsuke. Sougo lifted a leg slightly, rubbing it against Shinsuke’s dick. Shinsuke jerked forward, swearing. Sougo laughed and leaned up to kiss Shinsuke’s throat. Kamui thrust forward, breathing heavy in Shinsuke’s ear.

“We have such a good pet, don’t we, Sougo?” Kamui said, voice sending tingles down Shinsuke’s spine. Shinsuke whimpered, throat vibrating against Sougo’s lips.

“Mm, sure do.” Sougo licked Shinsuke’s neck. “Fuckin’ hot one too. Fuck him hard for me, will ya?” 

“Can do,” Kamui said with a grin, thrusting faster into Shinsuke. his hands dug into the sheets, groaning. Kamui’s breath was heavy in his ear and Sougo’s mouth was all over him and he felt like he was going to explode. “Are you close, Shinsuke? Do you want to cum?”

“Well then, ask us nicely and maybe we’ll let you?” Sougo said in response to Shinsuke’s nod. Shinsuke made a face, but his resolve was lost as he felt Kamui’s dick hit just the right spot.

“Can…. can I cum?” Sougo looked at him expectantly. “Please?” 

“Good boy!” Kamui said, thrusting into Shinsuke again. Shinsuke groaned as he came, splattering Sougo with cum. Kamui kept sliding in and out of Shinsuke, eager to get himself off. “You’re so loose, Shinsuke!” Shinsuke smacked him half heartedly while Kamui filled his ass with cum.

“You guys are gross,” Sougo said with a smirk, watching Kamui pull out of Shinsuke and flopped back. He kicked Shinsuke. “Get off me.” Kamui grabbed Shinsuke and pulled him down with him, snuggling up to him. Sougo flopped down next to them and grinned. “You two are the gayest.”

“Look who’s talking,” Shinsuke said, rolling over to wrap around Sougo. 

“Oh my god. You are so gay.” Shinsuke kissed him.

“Shut the fuck,” he murmured. Kamui wrapped around the both of them.

“Tooth asleep,” Kamui said, closing his eyes. Takasugi patted his head and closed his eyes.

“Are we all just gonna sleep here covered in cum? You’re disgusting,” Sougo said.


End file.
